The attic in her dream
by Louisa Standen
Summary: This is a full length short novel that I wrote and it is available as a paperback on my website It contains some harrowing scenes. But the story came out of my head and my own imagination I wrote it after I visited Haworth village in West Yorkshire.
1. Front cover title

The attic in her dream

Written by

Louisa Standen


	2. Acknowledged

_**Acknowledgements**_

_**This is dedicated to my son peter and my daughter Alicia**_

_**Peter and Alicia**_

_**You are both amazing, your imaginations and your creative flare**_

_**captivates me and this book is for both of you.**_

_**I love you both with all my heart and all my soul**_

_**love from mummy**_

_**Ps Don**__**'**__**t ever lose your individuality**_

_**Xxx**_

_**To all my soon to be extended family. I love you all and I feel so welcomed by**_

_**You all. It warms my heart that I found my soul mate. Brian, he**__**'**__**s direct and he never goes around the houses but one thing I know in my infinite wisdom. I love him. I feel honoured to receive his love because I never thought I would meet someone so special. **_

_**I love you with all my heart and soul **_

_**Our bond is true and that is one gift I am so grateful for**_

_**If you look into your heart and mind deeply. You will open the bond on your side because where-ever you are. I am there with you.**_

_**Blessed be my darling, my heart and soul are yours.**_

_**Your loving fianc**__**é**__**. Louisa**_


	3. Authors foreword

**Author's Foreword**

I picked up a pen and began a story based on the old ways set in a modern village.

The village I named as Harrow, because I visited Haworth, what we all know as Bronte' Country in West Yorkshire, it was truly inspiring.

But I had writer's block because I had no reason to write.

My Children were about to be put into care and my former partner started mentally abusing me until I could not take any more.

I tried various methods of getting away from his tyranny and oppression.

One attempt nearly succeeded as on 29th of March I tried to overdose on a concoction of alcohol, Co-codamol and Tramadol

Even then I could not escape his constant interrogation.

September 3rd 2010 I made good my escape and I haven't looked back since.

I have no regrets apart from one. That I was blind to his violent temper and that I did not leave sooner whilst I still had the children.

My anger has gone down a bit. I can breathe again and maybe I might get married again.

One day in the not so distant future

Writing is my life as are the children.

Well, on with the introductions of my characters. Stanley Peterson. My main character talks to me quite often in my dreams. He came to life in the hardest struggle I had to face with the social services in court.

They won and my heart is still even now healing but it felt as though my heart had been ripped out and torn into pieces.

Stanley is the little boy who has been locked in the attic because of his Telekinesis.

He moves objects with the power of his mind. But his powers are fading because of the horrific beatings inflicted by his aunt. This was the beginning of my female heroine.

I want to talk about the villain of this story because it is our duty as pagans and lovers of peace to understand why people are cruel to their own flesh and blood. Aunt Agatha came from inspiration as I experienced a religious persecution at my work place. A friend who was giving me lifts home spread the rumour that I was a devil worshipper. And that no one can believe in the devil and God at the same time. I was devastated by these vicious lies and left my work place. For the benefit of others. I would like to disperse the myth of pagans being devil worshippers. I do not worship the devil or take part in orgies neither do I make sacrifices to Lucifer. We do believe in Deities and the power of mother nature. We just have different idea's about God and nature.

Agatha as a child suffered severe abuse from her religiously fanatical parents, she has been brainwashed to think God is a vengeful Deity who inflicts punishment upon heretics and sinners.

Prudence is a young girl who dreams about Stanley. She is his cousin and also a highly sensitive empath.

The two form a bond so powerful that nothing but death can break it.

I got this inspiration from my favourite television series and thought heavily on the way I could introduce the bond between Stanley and Prudence.

Life is a precious gift. A child's life is even more precious.

When I think of my faith I do not believe I shall go to hell and burn for all eternity.

If I give enough, if I love enough and have enough faith, then no harm shall befall me.

Blessed be to all mankind and woman kind

Louisa standen


	4. Chapter 1 The Aunts house

Chapter 1

The Aunt's house

My Mother knocked on the door of this large cottage and I heard a whisper. It made me jump out of my skin and the thought of meeting this stranger makes my skin crawl. I am drawn up to the top floor of her house already. But somehow I make my feet stop where I am.

"Now Prudence, I know you have never met Agatha but I am sure she will welcome you with open arms, just behave and smile and nod...Ok" my nervous mother smiled at me and gritted her teeth.

"Heather! It's been such a long time, please do come in my dear." Oh dear, (I am chilled already)

"Hi, Aunt Agatha, it is pleasant to meet you" But after that I felt a coldness from her manner

"Is this my young niece, well I am delighted to meet you young lady" As she smiled, I saw a flicker of a sneer in her eyes.

"Well, would you two like some lunch?" my aunt asked

"Actually no, as I am setting off shortly, I have to go and pick up David from work but thank you anyway now I have left Prudence' suitcase in the hall" She quickly asked where my bedroom was and my aunt led us up to the first floor and a pretty little bedroom off to the right.

"Wow, I actually like it, aunt. Can I put some of my more radical posters up please?" She just nodded and drifted out of the room. My Mum hugged me and asked me to walk her to the door.

"Mum, what do you think is up there in the attic?" I asked her and she shrugged and said it was probably old clothes and storage.

"Mum, please send me a postcard and let me know if you and dad have arrived safely" she smiled at me and said she would.

"Please don't do anything silly while I am away, honey, like take drugs, don't have wild parties and don't talk to strangers here." I laughed and I gave mum a big hug and as I untangled myself from mum's bear hug, I promised I would behave.

"And I promise if I meet any good looking boys, I will give you all the gossip!" My mum just looked back at me and smirked. "I am sure you will"

"Bye Mum, have a good second honeymoon" She waved back at me and I closed the door then turned around to see my aunt hovering over me. What she said next made me cold inside

"While you are here girl, you will not entertain the notion of going into the attic." Then she left the room to enter the kitchen.

"Ok, Chill out, will you?" I mumbled under my breath and followed my aunt into the kitchen.

-1-


	5. Chapter 1 page 2

The aunt's house -2-

"So why did you and my mum stop speaking then?" I asked my aunt as I leaned on the table

"It's a long story my dear, your mother was always headstrong and I did not approve of a child out of wedlock but I have had quite a few years to think about what I said and I still feel quite ashamed of my behaviour. Do not let it worry you my dear. My sister and I can sort our problems out."I nodded in understanding and my aunt served up a generous bowl of homemade vegetable soup with some bread rolls. Just then I heard a door bang and my aunt excused herself quickly.

I crept up to the small gap in the kitchen door and gasped when I saw my aunt head upstairs with a willow switch. Then a few moments later I felt an agonizing pain rip through me twice. Before my aunt came back down the stairs, I had to bite my hand to keep from screaming. I picked myself off the floor and suddenly the pain went.

What was she doing up there with that cruel looking whip?

I had to pretend heavily and I smiled at her as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Not to worry, my dear, it was only a door banging next to my room because of that strong gush of wind. I like to air the rooms and well there you go. I understand you have enrolled in the local art classes at the college here." I nodded my head with a mouthful of food.

"Yes, they sounded interesting, I may as well indulge in the second love of my life" She smiled and asked what my first love was and I replied it was David Bowie.

"Who's this David Bowie, then I will see if I have any records of his." I told her about the first love of my life and she looked at me with a nice smile.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, aunt. Maybe I'll explore the village?" She gave me a kiss on the cheek then said I could and as I ran upstairs, she shouted up the stairs and told me to put some sensible walking shoes on.

I couldn't help notice more tapping from the attic door and I went up those stairs to listen. But I backed off when I heard crying. Then suddenly I had a vision, a little boy about 3 years old looking up at my aunt and crying. "Auntie! Auntie! please don' put me in here. I don't know what happen!"My aunt screamed at him. "Repent your sins and admit you are the child of Lucifer! Then and only then will I let you out of this dark place!" Then she shut the door and locked it.

I ran down to my room and vomited into the toilet bowl in my bathroom. My Aunt came into my bedroom and sat on my bed. "Aunt, you frightened me, I was just having a wash before I went out" As I pulled my sweater on. She gave me a strange look and asked if I was ok.

"Yeah, sure, I am fine, now I'll just have a quick look around the village. I will be back around ten, love ya."


	6. Chapter 1 page 3

-3- The Aunt's house

I walked down the lane of the village and took a walk by their pretty river then I sat down on the bank.

I still felt dizzy from the premonition. How long had that little boy been locked up in that awful place?

Still buzzing from the vision and I didn't know what to do.

Should I run and get help from a stranger?

From whom should I seek help, the social services, would they believe me if I told them about my visions and my empathy?

"Hello, young lady, you are obviously new in town"

I looked up to see an older lady

"Oh dear, you look troubled honey." she sat down with me for a while

I just stared at her willing the words towards my tongue.

"It's ok, honey, I know what's troubling you."

The tears just rolled down my cheeks and I looked at the grass

She then uttered three words in my ear "Use the bond"

"How do I form a bond through a wooden door?" I asked her

"He is your blood, your youngest cousin, it will be easy when you know how"

My mouth dropped open "Ok, but it's not as easy as you think, she is there all the time with her falseness and she probably suspects that I know about her dirty secret."

"She attends the church services throughout the week. It is easy" she said smiling

"Get that innocent young child out of there before he dies, prudence, it is up to you and you are the person he has been waiting for." She stood up and before she walked away she answered a question that formed in my head. "I am Lisa, the high priestess of a pagan society, if you need my help. Make Contact with a man called Leo Barnes and a young man named Clifford. They will both be at the college tomorrow."

I got up and walked up to her

"How do you know my name is prudence?" I asked her

"Isn't it obvious?" She said smiling "I am a witch. Look, Prudence, find the key Agatha keeps in her pocket. And you will be able to set free an innocent child who does not deserve this cruelty."

"What are my chances?" I asked

"There is always hope, even if a fools hope."


	7. Chapter 1 page 4

-4-

The Aunt's house

I sat at the attic door that night keeping watch. In case Agatha tried to hurt Stanley again and I sat there talking to him about the world, his real aunt and uncle. I told him about my powers, my visions and my empathic abilities. He giggled when I told him jokes and funny poems.

My cousin had lived in that dark attic for six years. How did he find the strength to go on?

"Prudence, you will get me out of here, won't you?" He started crying and I cried with him silently

"I promise, here are some more nutrition bars and a flat carton of orange juice. You must keep up your strength for me. If I had the strength I would open this door myself and walk right out the front door with you. I saw a woman at the riverbank. Her name is Lisa, she is the high priestess of a pagan society. She has promised her help with your escape. I don't know if I could trust child welfare in this small village but I will try to seek help from them if all else fails."

"I believe in you, cousin" he paused "Goodnight, I love you"

"Goodnight" I replied and descended the stairs in my blanket and night dress, crept into my bedroom and into my bed.

It was about 6am when I got up to relieve myself, I saw Agatha taking a tray of fruit up to the attic and I saw a hot steaming bowl of porridge. She whipped him yesterday and now she is feeding him! But then I saw it, the key to the attic door. And Stanley's only chance to be free. I made a swipe for it but Agatha spun round and backhanded me. "How dare you, you little bitch! I give you food, shelter, a lovely bedroom." I walked up to her, stared straight back at her "Give me the key, Agatha" She stood back from me as if terrified of me then she pointed her finger at me and yelled "Witch!" I held my hand out and said again "Agatha, I am not a witch. But you are one bitch to lock your own nephew up in the attic." She went into her pocket and then handed me the key then she spat in my face "Go ahead, rescue your innocent little cousin but I warn you, his power is not earthly" I walked up the stairs with her watching me and I put the key in the lock. I took a deep breath then and turned the key to hear a loud click. I pushed open the door but Stanley thinking his aunt was back to punish him cowered in the corner and in the shadows. "No please no! Aunt" I picked up the tray and virtually ran into the attic. I held his stick thin arms down as I tried to calm him "No, stanley, it's me, prudence." I wrapped a blanket around him and started spoon feeding him the porridge but he soon started to sick up the little food he had eaten.

"It's alright, you'll be alright soon" I said as I cried with him. I lifted him up and I took him out of that awful place. Agatha was nowhere to be seen and I took it that she had run away rather than face the consequences. Lisa was there and her son that I had never met and an older man at the bottom of the stairs. They were all pale at the sight of this beaten starved innocent child. Stanley looked at them all and started weeping into my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 1 page 5

-5- The Aunt's house

"Quickly, prudence, we must take him to the hospital" Lisa said worryingly

"Leo, this is prudence, she was going to sign up for your metaphysics studies tomorrow. Can you take her and the boy to a hospital" He nodded and took Stanley into his arms. Lisa gave me a hug and sent me after Leo

Leo hurried out to his car and I closely followed "Prudence! Prudence" Stanley cried for me as if he thought I would let him go into a hospital on his own

"It's alright, Stanley, I won't let you go, I promise" I held onto him as Leo drove us there.

"Oh Gods, that monstrous woman" Leo cried as he spotted Stanley's back. The blanket had fallen off Stanley as we both lifted him out of the car.

"We don't have time to be angry right now" I said as we carried him into the accident and emergency department.

"Nurse!" The clinical senior nurse came out of one of the cubicles. "What's wrong, my dear?" She said as she saw a pale little boy huddled in Leo's arms. "He needs fluids and small amounts of food, now!"

She took him out of Leo's arms and rushed him into the emergency theatre and the doctors took over then

"I need to talk to you alone but first I want to see if my cousin is ok for me to leave him for a few minutes"

I entered the room where they had fixed my cousin up on a saline intravenous drip and a stomach feeding tube. He was heavily sedated and sleepy. I stroked his forehead and sent all my love through the bond.

"I understand that this lovely little boy was locked in an attic since he was three." The Nurse said from behind me. I nodded "You might find it difficult to believe" I asked her "No, I have seen all kind of abuse in and out of this department but I have never seen such horrific abuse of this magnitude. Stanley whispered to himself as I carried him in here." I asked what was it he said? "He said that your bond with him was a special one because you two are together always even in spiritual realms." I hooked my arm through hers as we walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 1 page 6

-6-

The Aunt's house

"Prudence! How is Stanley?" Lisa saw me waiting on a seat in the Emergency room. "The doctor's told me he was severely dehydrated and that is the worse case of child abuse they have ever seen." Lisa stroked my hair as I wept into her shoulder. The Nurse who I spoke to earlier came and spoke again about pressing charges against my evil aunt. "She might try to harm him and she will more than likely try to imprison him somewhere even more foul than the attic. This woman is desperate to cover up her crimes against this child, miss peterson, you must deliver this woman into the hands of justice." Lisa nodded when I looked to her for guidance. "Alright, just before I plunge head first, let me call my parents, they won't be pleased to hear this." I went to a a private room and called the hotel hoping my mum would pick up the phone call.

"Mum" I cried when she picked up the phone

"Pru, what's wrong, honey?"

"Your sister has been keeping a young boy in the attic, your nephew and my cousin has been starved, beaten. He has been in that place for five years. Mum, I have to ask you, did you know anything about this?" My mother was shocked into silence.

"What did she do to you, prudence?" I thought carefully about what to say to her

"Mum, she slapped me, that is nothing compared to the injuries Stanley suffered" Mum spoke then

"Pru, Your dad and I will be there in two days" She put down the phone then

"Pru! Pru!" I heard Stanley crying out for me. I rushed into the cubicle and held Stanley tight until he calmed

"What is it!" Stanley wiped his tears away "She is coming to get me!" I hugged him again and reassured him he was safe from harm. "Guess what, I called mum, she will be here in two days, she can apply for an interim care order. That means you will be safe forever."

I calmed him enough so he would fall back to sleep. The damage inflicted would leave not just physical scars but emotional ones. Gods, I had to do something. I spoke to the nurse and said I wanted to press charges against Agatha.

Lisa said that I should come to her house and stay for a few nights, the police would come to me.

I said goodnight to Stanley first and went back with Lisa to that accursed house to pack a few things. Her son Clifford came with us. But the weirdest thing was when I saw Cliff, I had the oddest sense of de'ja'vu, it was like we connected at that moment. Love has a funny way of showing itself even in the most stressful moment.

"Hi" he mouthed. I blushed heavily and when Lisa looked back at both of us, she smiled knowingly.


	10. Chapter 1 page 7

-7- The Aunt's house

"So... will you be signing up to the metaphysics classes tomorrow?" Cliff asked as we packed a few things in my suitcase. I nodded shyly

"Yeah, I must keep myself occupied here until my parents come and get me." Cliff asked what my parents did for a living and if they are flying back tonight.

"Put it this way, I would not want to be in Agatha's shoes when my mum gets here in two days, she is furious." He laughed and I was enchanted by his laugh that moment, that instant I heard it. If this is love at first sight. I wanted more of that feeling.

"Come on, you two, let's leave this awful place." Lisa shouted up "We had better go, I don't like this place any more than your mum does. " Cliff took the suitcase and went downstairs before me. As I approached the stairs. I had a vision just by touching the stair bannister and my world spun until I fainted and blacked out. When I woke up, I saw a man arguing with Agatha only she looked younger.

"Do you really think that I will let you get away with treating the boy like this!" the man shouted

"He is spoilt! ignorant even, I am trying to save him Joe! The only road to salvation is through God and if he does not repent on his evil ways. He will burn in hell unredeemed!" My aunt shouted back at this man called Joe

"By the Gods, woman, you are truly mad! Using religion to punish a little boy who happens to have a gift, When you talk about god, you should talk about god's love, not his hate. I can't take any more

of this holier than thou crap! That's the last straw Agatha! I want a divorce! I will be applying for soul custody of our nephew and I don't want you anywhere near him after that, goodbye!" As he slammed out the room. The scene melted away. "Prudence!" Cliff and Lisa were standing over me looking concerned. "He had an uncle!" I stood straight up and brushed myself off. They both looked at me. "Lisa, do you remember a man called Joe Peterson?"

"Sure I do, he lives in the west part of Yorkshire, in Keighley I think. Are you saying he doesn't know what has happened over the last few years?" I put my head my hands and nodded

"He has to know what happened to his nephew. We have to trace him and tell him ourselves."


	11. Chapter 1 page 8

-8-

The Aunt's house

It was about 9am in the morning when the police called at Lisa's house. Lisa called me downstairs

I sat down opposite the officers and said hello to them politely. They both smiled back and said hello in return.

"First of all, miss peterson, we are honoured to meet such a brave girl. I would like to ask you a few questions about the perpetrator of this horrid unbelievable crime. May we first take photos of that bruise on your eye?" I nodded and they brought in their forensic scientist to take a photo as evidence.

"Seeing as you are a minor, are your parents on their way back?" I said yes

"Right, that's fine, miss peterson, we have heard that you are pressing charges on behalf of the young man, Stanley is it?" I said yes I would be.

"Are your parents since they are Stanley's relatives going to apply for an interim care order."

"Well, yes but Stanley has told me about his uncle, he left after that evil woman told him she was going to have Stanley put into care. But she lied and she has kept him locked up in that attic for five years, five god damned years. Beaten, whipped and starved! How would you feel?"

"His Name is Joe and he needs to know what has happened, please find him for Stanley!"

I started feeling hysterical and I realised it wasn't coming from me. 'It's Stanley!'


	12. Chapter 2 The old chapel

**Chapter 2 **

-9-

**The Old Chapel**

The police car raced down the roads to the hospital and I had a horrible feeling someone had taken my cousin so I wasn't surprised when the nurse who had been watching him rushed out to meet me. She hugged me to her chest and cried as she felt responsible for letting the woman take him from the hospital.

"She's got him, hasn't she?" I asked the question even though I knew the answer. Lisa rushed up with Cliff to my side. I collapsed and was physically sick. After losing my breakfast I stood up straight again. I asked myself, Where would Agatha take him? I knew the answer for that one too.

"Cliff, are there any shut down churches in Keighley or the village."He looked at me afraid to answer "Yes, the oldest chapel is in the heart of the village. I remember the meetings of twelve women who belonged to this society. My mum told me that they were direct descendants of the general witch finder, Mr Matthew Hopkins."

"Oh my god, what will they do to him?" He looked at me with tears running down his face. "That's just it, Prudence, he's not the first child to be taken. About four children went missing while Stanley was locked up in that place. All of them were about four or five and all of their parents are part of my mum's pagan society. They just mysteriously disappeared walking to the local village school." I saw fear in his heart for Stanley

"Cliff, are you saying these missing children were tortured and murdered by witch hunters and Stanley is their next victim?" He nodded

"Special officer Grant, I need you to call SO19, I think I know where to find your fugitive from the law" I got into Lisa's car. "Teach me an old ritual for protection" I asked her

She told me about the use of apples and how their core represented Knowledge and protection. When we got back to her house, she gave me her witches hat and broom and some sage sticks for cleansing. Lisa showed me how to sweep to the east to sweep away negative energies. Then she cut the apples and covered the core with a laurel cloves and tossed them in the north, south, east and west. A blue shield formed a circle around us.

Cliff led me down the road to the Chapel knowing I was ready for a showdown and I would rescue Stanley with my whole heart.

I noticed that the SO19 were ready and in position for my back up. I cut up the apples as Lisa told me and threw them in the elemental directions with the laurel cloves. Then left Cliff in it's protective circle. As I walked up to the door. One of those evil women open the main church doors and saw me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in. As Cliff came running up to rescue me. She shut the door and bolted it.

"Prudence! No"


	13. Chapter 2 page 10

The old chapel

-10-

The woman in black robes was practically strangling me as she dragged me into the chapel entrance. I bit her arm hard to get her off me. "You heathen bitch!" I rolled my eyes

"Really, can't you people think of anything original! I mean, come' on!" She just looked right through me.

I pinned her up against the wall "Here's the deal, you evil despicable woman, you are going to go with me into this chapel, do you know who is outside waiting to bust all your asses?" She shook with fear and I made her open the chapel door. The cowardly woman ran behind agatha who was staring at me with hatred in her eyes. It was then I saw him, my cousin was strapped to the floor and was barely alive.

I felt his soul fading and our bond dying with him. My anger surged through my blood like a hurricane.

But I put it to better use because as I was about to exact my bloody revenge, the police with the guns burst in and arrested every single one of them.

I untied his wrists and ankles, I turned him over and hugged him to my chest. "Come on, little guy, please don't leave me here all alone." He started breathing again faintly but death's hands were close to him.

Someone touched my shoulder. It was Cliff and Lisa."Prudence, he is not going to die, he needs to heal and he can with love from all of us and your parents and good food, cleansing of his physical and emotional scars. He will live." Cliff and Lisa wrapped their arms around me. Then I heard it, my mum's voice. "Where is my daughter?" I stood up with Stanley in my arms. "Mum!" She ran towards me with dad. They both took one look at Stanley and myself together then gathered me and my little cousin in their arms. Lisa and Cliff led us out of that accursed chapel.

"Mum" I touched her shoulder "I need to do something" she nodded. I walked up to the woman I had bitten on the arm and grabbed her face then I looked directly into her eyes and concentrated. I saw a boy and a girl, twins walking through the forest on their way to school. They were skipping and I smiled as I followed them.

They were such beautiful children and they looked really happy but then a shadow ruined it. It was Agatha and she was extremely enticing with a pet puppy and a bag of sweets. Then the vision changed.

I watched in horror as they cut open and eviscerated the children and then they burned them alive. It was so vicious and my heart beat faster as they wrapped up the bodies and dragged out two more of their victims from the cellar. They wrapped them up in 4 bin bags and then the worse bit was when they dragged the bodies to the lake by lisa's house. I came out of my horrific vision then and collapsed then vomited bile. My mum and lisa hurried over to me and helped me stand up. I was in shock. "Prudence!" They could do nothing for me and guided me in the car.

I leaned on Cliff's shoulder with Stanley on his lap and started crying.


	14. Chapter 2 page 11

-11-

**The Old Chapel**

Mum and Lisa drove us all back to Lisa's house where my parents would stay for a few days. "Mum" She looked at me wearily and smiled. "How did you know I was gifted with this empathy?" I somehow could not stop questions coming out of my mouth.

"I knew from the moment you were born and that day when you had your first period and the cramps. The Light bulbs exploded. Both your dad and I are accepting of this special gift you have. Because it seems you have this glow whenever you help someone or achieve big accomplishments. I hope you aren't too angry with us for not telling you that we knew?" I hugged mum "It's alright, mum, seriously"

Stanley was carried hurriedly into the greenhouse then given herbs and healing potions. The Colour was slowly coming back to his face. He was still in pain and his body was severely bruised and cut from the whippings. We all bathed his body in cool water. Then we put dressings on his back and the back of his legs. Some Mugwort was used to heal his many bruises. He was so weak but we sat him up and spoon fed him some hot vegetable soup and bread. Cliff turned away then and he turned his back so we could not see his tears.

When Stanley was asleep. I stroked his hair and swore an oath to protect him from harm. I walked back to my bedroom and saw Cliff there with his arms open for me. "Hold me, please, just hold me?" I cried it out as he stroked my hair and my back.

I don't know when we started kissing but we did so gently and as we fell on my bed, we just kept right on kissing and embracing each other with a passion I did not know I had till then. "Prudence, my precious thing, we must stop before this goes too far." He stroked my hair as he caressed my lips with his "Stay with me, hold me all night, I promise I will behave" he nodded and I got undressed in the toilet and into my nightie.

He kept his promise and held me all night. When we looked at each other in the morning. He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"Good morning, my love" we both said.

They say that when a bond is strong in love. Then too death cannot break that love.


	15. Chapter 2 page 12

-12- **The Old Chapel**

Cliff and I cuddled until we both felt our stomach's grumbling for other substance besides love.

"Love, I have something to show you, it was a painting my mum did when she and my father got married."

I was curious so I got dressed and Cliff took my hand then led me downstairs. Lisa gave us that knowing smile and said nothing. I went into the dining room where I saw mum and dad sitting with my cousin at the table. He was eating as fast as he could and I could feel his healing process beginning. "Prudence!" He ran to me and threw his arms round my waist. He was still very slight but he had a strong spirit. "My Goddess, aren't you healing well and that is overnight." I lifted him up and cried with him "I honestly I had lost you last night. I was so afraid, Stanley" he just smiled at me.

"Good morning" my mum said "I was wondering if we would ever see you two love birds again" I blushed heavily and so did Cliff. "I'm so hungry, mum, that right now the only thing I care for is food." I put Stanley down and he chose to sit next to me. Lisa had done everyone a full english breakfast. I cleared the plate in a few minutes.

"Excuse us, everyone, cliff said he had a painting to show me. Then I have to start my classes today."

"Well, that was strange cliff, do people usually know things before you tell them?" He shrugged "My mum normally does" He led me out to the garage and there he pulled a cover off a painting. When I saw it, I gasped

It was me and cliff standing beside each other with some formal robes. My hair was down to my waist and decorated with a flowery head dress. Cliff had on a pair of black trousers with a white shirt.

"It's us married to each other isn't it?" he nodded "My mum painted this five years ago, she is something of a visionary. She said that she had felt a power surge. By about 5am she had finished this. It is us but in her vision you were seventeen. "Cliff, my seventeenth birthday is in a few weeks." He nodded "I know"

He and I were imitating the picture in front of us. "I love you, my angel" He started to caress my thighs under my skirt and moved up further until I could no longer breathe. I gasped with the pleasure my body was feeling. Then I saw stars explode as the bond tied us together. This was my soul mate.


	16. Chapter 2 page 13

-13-

**The Old Chapel**

"How do you feel, my love?" Cliff asked me then I kissed him as we sat under the tree and I was humming with contentment.

I giggled and sent a blast of passion down the bond which made him laugh loudly. "That is so not fair, prudence"

"Well, you asked how I felt, seriously whenever you want to know how I feel. Just use the bond. And by the way I love you too"

"Shall we tell your parents then" I wasn't sure they were ready for me to get married but then again they both teased us when we went down the stairs. But I kept that thought to myself. "I am sure they will be delighted for us both, let's go and tell them now." I said as Cliff pulled me on my feet.

We both ran back to the house and they were all sitting with Stanley playing a game of monopoly or teaching him anyhow. "Well" asked Lisa "Did you like my special painting?" I nodded and gave her a hug "Oh, lisa it was a beautiful painting." I asked to speak to all my family as this involved Stanley too.

They sat on the sofa waiting for our news patiently. "Mum, Dad, Stanley, how would you all feel about helping Cliff and I arrange a hand fasting ceremony?" They sat there gob smacked. "I think that we would all be delighted, my wonderful, beautiful daughter." My mum and dad both said in unison.

Cliff and I hugged all of them and then each other. "Ok, we'll talk when we get home from college. See you later"

We hurried upstairs and got dressed, then ran out the door with our bags of textbooks.

We got to the college with five minutes to spare. Everyone stared as we ran to the registration office curious about the new girl of course. But Cliff told them to mind their own business and glared back at them.

"Oh my god, is she...?"

"Yeah, I think it's her, you know I heard..."

Cliff butted in angry at the gutter tripe the bimbo's were coming out with.

"Excuse me, can't you two blonde bimbo's stop this tittle tattle every time someone new joins this college."

"Well, excuse me for having an opinion." They stomped off down the corridor. "Sorry about that, look, my classroom is 2B. We will meet up at break time in the canteen. I will see you in an hour , love."

With that, he kissed me passionately and ran off down the corridor.

"My, my, that boy is smitten with you" said a voice behind me

I turned around and Leo Barnes was smiling at me. "Hi, Mr Barnes, I would be grateful if you could show me where I am going.?" He held out his arm like a gentleman and I took it. "Down the corridor to the left. 2C. This way, my dear." I giggled as he put on a posh accent. He led the way and once I was in the classroom. Leo introduced me.

That is how I made friends from my first day at college and that where I met Katie Gilbert. From then on we were

best mates.


	17. Chapter 2 page 14

-14-

**The Old Chapel**

"Ok, my eager students, today we are going to discuss clairvoyance and psychic abilities so I want you all to examine the articles in front of you and have a discussion with your class mates about telling the difference between the people that claim they have special abilities and the real deal. What I mean is, how can we sort out the genuine clairvoyants from the fakes. Take notes and team up. I will ask you to provide the pro's and con's of going to a psychic medium. You have half an hour and your time starts now."

I had a lot of valid points to give and a lot of the girls didn't agree or did agree. But while I was debating with Katie and the others. A young lad kept sneering at me and whispering something under his breath. I was alarmed when I caught the tail end of what he was whispering. "Excuse me, but if you have something to say to me, say it to my face please." I said sharply. He stood up and then came to stand in front of me. "I said that devil worshippers should burn in hell!" he shouted. Then he raised his hand and slapped me. It was then that Leo grabbed him and threw him out. The whole class was in shock at what they had just witnessed. Leo came up to me and guided me out of the classroom. I started crying as shock set in. "It's ok, prudence, would you like me to fetch Cliff?" I nodded my head "Pru!" Cliff came running into the nurse's station "Who did this to you?" he asked as I felt his temper rise. "Cliff. I think you had best take me home." I answered back in temper "I think it was the son of a follower. Agatha's witch hunting cronies." We rushed home to find Stanley lying on his bed crying. I asked Mum what happened "He was just sitting on my lap and he went flying backwards, when I sat him up he had a red welt forming on his face. I guess he must have felt it when that boy hit you. "Goddess, he can feel my pain as well.

"Don't worry, mum, unfortunately if we have this special bond. It isn't just happiness we are sharing, it's the pain as well." Mum looked thoughtful and tearful as she walked downstairs. We closed the door as Stanley was asleep.

"This can't go on, Cliff, aren't there laws against intimidating witnesses and victims?" He nodded "Well, sure there are. But we can protect him if we have him christened a child in the coven. You have to give three reasons why but I am sure once the elders hear your three reasons, he will be bought under immediate protection. But we must ask my mum to be sure about the facts." He kissed me then and took my hand then led me downstairs with a smile.


	18. Chapter 3 protected

**Chapter 3**

**-15-**

**Protected**

"Mum, prudence and I have been thinking." Lisa just smiled "I know, you two have that serious look about you." How did she know?"Mum, be serious, this could save Stanley's life, we all know he is too weak to fully ascend into his power at the moment, we could gather the priestesses and and initiate prudence into the coven tonight. Then she can ask the elders of the coven for their protection of Stanley"

Lisa looked at both of us thoughtfully "Ok, I will call them all together, but prudence you must do this of your

own free will, you must have perfect love and perfect trust in us as we will also in you." I gulped, this would

change everything. "I am ready for this, I won't back out." I said as my mum and dad both smiled reassuring

me. "Heather" Lisa spoke to my mum "You must help her bathe, then place a white shift over her head and white

flowers in her hair. Then Cliff will bring her to a clearing in the forest where she will join us as a sister."

This was a whole new world I was entering. I hoped I would make a good witch but I knew that I would have to keep their secrets and trust in them. I was a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. A true descendant of those who had died before me for their beliefs.

Cliff then seeing my tension whispered that I would be fine and that it's just a small ceremony.

Mum prepared me and my dad, well I think he just wants me to be happy with who I was.

Lisa had left to gather the priestesses for my initiation

As I walked down the stairs in my robe. I heard a banging at the door. I unbolted the door and Katie Gilbert came rushing in with a cut on her head. "Oh Goddess, what happened?" I shouted "I don't know, these people started cornering me" I was furious "Oh, damnit!" I cursed "Where are they now?" I asked her calmly."Close behind me, I think" I sent her upstairs and said I would deal with the ignoramus squad.


	19. Chapter 3 page 16

-16-

The Protected

"We are here to welcome Prudence Peterson to be initiated into our coven on this our spring equinox" I was incredibly nervous having dealt with some very ignorant people beforehand.

"Please step forward prudence and repeat these words" She pressed her athame, (A ceremonial dagger) against my heart.

"It is better to fall upon this blade than enter this circle with fear in my heart" I repeated the words knowing that wholeheartedly I was doing this for myself and for Stanley's protection from Agatha.

"I enter the circle with perfect love and perfect trust. And I choose this path of my own free will."

"Prudence, you are one of us now." Lisa said as she beamed at me. I removed my robe and opened up my gift, my empathy, I heard a sigh coming from the priestesses from all around me. Then the most magical thing happened. I heard the trees around me speak and the voice was one of wisdom.

"Blessed be" I laughed and the priestesses handed me a chalice of ale and a piece of fruit cake to celebrate with. Lisa then announced that each of the ladies were to kiss me on the lips and whisper my magical name in my ear. I blushed from head to toe.

(I did actually read up on certain rituals and initiation rites of covens and I decided to use my own words when I self-initiated into paganism. Then I asked a certain famous male witch about it. A question that he decided not to answer for whatever reason. Perhaps when I am published and I decide to send him a copy. He might realise how unhelpful he has been. I have been given a gift

of creativity and to give a voice to children who are abused. This is a worthy cause close to my heart.)


	20. Chapter 3 page 17

-17-

Protected

"Lisa, there is someone here and it's not a good feeling" She stared past me as Agatha came into view "Who is here?" I yelled "Why, it's me, your aunty agatha." All the women glared at her as she gave an evil grin. "Now, my dears, what have we here?" She came into the middle of the clearing and spat on our sacred ground. "Get out of here now Agatha, for your crimes against my cousin will not be given an ounce of leniency not from our sisterhood!" She glared at me with dagger eyes "It is you who has committed the crime of sin against God!" she screeched "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live!" she bellowed. Then she pulled out knife and flew at me.

I ducked and pulled a self-defence move that allowed the others to retrieve the knife from her gnarled hand. "Tie her up and let the police deal with her." Lisa took my hand and smiled at me "I have called the police,

already." I walked up to Agatha and knelt down "You will never stop wisdom, peace and love from reigning

over evil. When are you going to realise Agatha, that preaching god's hate is just contradicting what Jesus said

Jesus loves all sinners and if I am a witch, a heretic, a devil worshipper then he loves me.

"Burn in hell!" she screamed as she struggled against the bindings

"I would rather burn in hell than go to heaven, quite frankly I don't give a damn." I said coolly

I walked up to the police officer and shook his hand. I didn't look back when I heard her screaming.

The screaming faded as the local psychiatrist shot her with a sedative.

"Lisa, we must gather the elders tomorrow and ask them for their protection" I said with determination.

"We will, honey, we will all protect him until he ascends. Until he is strong enough." Lisa smiled and took my

hand as she said this

We walked through the woods back to the house with hope renewed for our new formed family.


	21. Chapter 3 page 18

-18- Protected

"Lisa, it's been a wonderful experience living with you" I said smiling at her happily "I never thought I would find my happy life and my soul mate all at once. She replied that it was the same when she got to meet her soul mate. We both sat by the lake having a good talk. With Lisa, I felt totally at ease. And she had made me feel welcome at her home.

"Who was your true love?" I asked "I met him in America on my travels in 1969. He was a Cherokee native. Of

course his tribe disapproved of our match. His name was Omar and they tried to forbid him from leaving the tribe for a white woman especially one who is a witch." She looked at me smiling as tears ran down her face.

I put my arms around her and gave her a tissue. She stood up and pulled me up then we saw Cliff waiting. Lisa walked into the house smiling again. "I felt your anxiousness" said cliff. "Agatha tried to kill me" he stopped then.

"She what!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "She has been heavily sedated with a dose of lithium and placed under a psychiatrist. We both knew she would attempt to murder me if she could not get to my cousin. She has been sectioned under the mental health act." Cliff was fuming. "She knows exactly what she is doing! The four murdered children deserve justice and so does your cousin." He stormed off and then I realised we had just had our first serious disagreement.

"Fine! Be stubborn and be selfish. Do you even realise how you pass on your anger through the bond.?" he looked back having paced the anger out of his system. He was sorry and so was I. We hugged each other and laughed then because the storm had passed over and we had passed the test.


	22. Chapter 3 page 19

-19-

Protected

Cliff sat me down under the tree and we sat there in contented silence till the sun went down.

As he pulled me up into his arms, a young smartly dressed woman came up to us smiling.

"Hello, I am Lillian, do you two know where Heather and David Peterson is residing?"

"Who is asking?" said Cliff sharply.

"Well, I am a senior social worker from Harrow town hall." I inhaled a breath deeply.

Just then Lisa followed by my mum and dad came out. "Hello, I have been assigned to Stanley Peterson to assess his situation and whether he is still at risk from harm." She smiled falsely

I could see my mother getting angrier as the woman spoke. "How dare you come here now! The whole family have been healing him with love and tender care after his experience with that woman."

"I realise all of you have been taking care of his needs but the fact is Stanley needs to be placed with a more

appropriate family. One family has expressed their interest in fostering Stanley under a long term care

order" the social worker said haughtily

"What do you mean by a more appropriate family? We are his family now. If you want him, take us to court but we guarantee you will lose" Stanley came forward and looked at the woman. He looked back at us all "What she actually means is a family who goes to church and doesn't sin like us heretics." The social worker took a step back. "It is a very nice family, Stanley, don't you want be raised like a normal child." He stared straight through her as he had his final word. "I am being raised like a normal child. I do not like it when people like you judge my cousin and my new found family. That woman who put me through hell was a churchgoer too.

"For five years of my life. I have been whipped, beaten almost to the point of death and starved for food. I have no faith in a god fearing life." I looked at Stanley's eyes as he said this and sent my pride through the bond.

"You heard him now get out of here," said Lisa "I will call the police and have you arrested if I find you on my property again." The social worker gave us a sneer and walked off until she turned around and screeched at us.

"All of you will get what you deserve! Burn in hell!"

We all shuddered at the open threat. Was there anyone who could protect Stanley and would his uncle come

forward and claim Stanley as his nephew? We had to find him so that Agatha's followers could not get their

hands on Stanley. We also knew it wasn't safe in the village for any of us. Katie Gilbert had been sent home to Skipton with her maternal grandmother for a while and was attending college there.

We had all been thrown head first into a war between pagans and Christians that we never wanted.


	23. Chapter 4 the covenant

Chapter 4

-20-

The Covenant of Protection

"Lisa, we need to get Stanley protected under the covenant of protection and we need to find his uncle until he is ready to ascend into his powers fully." She looked at me and nodded "There is a battle coming soon, I have seen it in my mind's eye" The war that had happened between pagans and christians in the days of the roman emperor Constantine was soon going to reach a destructive end in this day and age.

"We will perform the ceremony tonight and bind his powers. Perhaps he can live his childhood normally and will no longer need to be sent away. But you must make him understand that this is being done for his own good."

Little did we know that Stanley was listening. He had closed down the bond much to my dismay.

"It's alright, I understand why this is being done. Prudence, I want to live a normal childhood. I want to go to school and make friends with other children and play and learn. I am happy to know I will be able to live like that." I looked down at him as he sent his love through the bond with happy tears. I hugged him tightly then.

"Cliff, lets go to Keighley and ask around." He smiled at Stanley and put his arms around us both.

"If we can't find him, we will go again tomorrow and the day after if necessary. That I will promise you." he was so sincere that it bought a tear to my eye. He kissed it away

"Can I come with you, prudence, to find my uncle?" I smiled and kissed his cheeks "Oh, Stanley, I wouldn't have it any other way."

We got him ready and wrapped up against the autumn chill. His body was still quite thin and his larger head looked like a flower on a weak stalk but to me he was my cousin beautiful inside and out. As we walked downstairs, my mum and dad offered to give us a lift to the train station.

As we drove out of the village I saw the policeman who had arrested Agatha, he waved to us and smiled because he saw how happy our family was to be together.


	24. Chapter 4 page 21

-21- **The Covenant of protection**

We arrived at Keighley train station and made our way to the library and it's notification board.

"Excuse me" I asked the librarian "Where do we find the electoral register?"

"It's all computerised now, is there anyone in particular you are looking for?" she replied with a smile

"Yes, Joe Jacobs or Joe Peterson. May we try both?" As she started tapping away, I could feel anxiousness and

a bit of excitement from Stanley.

"Yes, we have a Joe Jacobs on here, Mr Joseph Max Jacobs, number 3 Mormington street. Post code BD20

6BE. His daughter Katherine works here in fact she's due back from lunch so you can wait over there if you

like." We stared open mouthed. Stanley had another cousin!

"You all look like you've seen a ghost." I answered her question and said we hadn't but we thanked her for her

help.

"Hi, Maggie." Katherine said as she rushed behind her desk. "Hi Kathy, you have some visitors." Maggie

smiled and beckoned us forward. "These people are asking about your father."

"Hi Katherine, this is Stanley and my boyfriend Clifford,. I am prudence." now it was Katherine's turn to be

shocked. "You mean my father's nephew." She sat down looking a little pale "But I thought that woman had

him put up for adoption." I sat down and asked Stanley to hold her hand. "I have been held prisoner in her

attic for six years." he said and immediately Katherine started crying. "Oh God!" she ran to the ladies where

we could hear her retching. when she came out. she looked at stanley and hugged him "I feel like my heart has

been made whole! come, i must take all of you to meet my father!"

"Maggie, I am taking the rest of the day off. My dad will be overjoyed!" Maggie rolled her eyes and nodded

She got her coat and we all bundled into her car. As she drove her car round the corner and up the hill. I was

excited, we all were to see another part of my family.

A distinguished gentleman was doing his garden and as he stood up he saw his daughter and three strangers get

out of the car. "Hello, my dear, aren't you normally working today." we smiled at his warm and pleasant

greeting. "Dad, you need to come inside, something amazing happened"

We were bustled into the house and as we sat down, we knew that Joe had recognised stanley anyway.

He nearly collapsed with the shock "Stanley?" he asked with tears threatening as if to confirm the truth.

"Yes" replied Stanley with tears of joy and relief. he literally flew into his arms and all five family members

shed happy tears. "My special boy" Stanley sat on his uncle's lap the rest of the time and we were invited for

dinner that day. my heart was almost bursting with the immense happiness coming from Stanley.


	25. Chapter 4 page 22

-22-

The Covenant of protection

I was outside with Stanley's Uncle and he asked me how my mother and father managed to keep their cool over

Agatha's treatment of Stanley and myself. "They know me and my strength of character" I replied.

"There is something I need to ask you. I am part of a pagan society and the elders of the society have consented

to a covenant of protection for Stanley. Also Stanley has put in a request to have his powers bound until he is

eighteen. I am his cousin but since you were his legal guardian for three years, what

are your thoughts on this?"

"Joe?" He answered in an honest way. "I would prefer him to have a normal childhood, not because of his

telekinesis. But because other children can be cruel and generally people still don't understand special

children."

I hugged him tightly after that because his reasons were good enough for me to understand.

"You have a noble heart. And don't keep blaming yourself for what Stanley went through. I can feel it. And you

know that he doesn't blame you. Joe, it took great courage to leave that monstrous woman."

He started crying then and to feel his pain was the most emotional experience I ever had.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Stanley said as he came out "It's nothing" Joe replied as he threw his arms around us.

"Let's just get some soup and bread." We all went in then and sat down to to a hearty bowl of vegetable soup.

After Joe and Katherine washed up. They drove us to Keighley train station. Joe promised to visit us for a few

days with Katherine. As he threw his arms around Stanley, they both burst into tears. "I promise you Stanley, I

will never lose you again and I will see you in a few days, alright" They waved to us as the train moved away

from the platform. Joe and I had already exchanged numbers and addresses.

"Cliff, I love you" I said tearfully. He kissed my tears away and put his arms around us both. "I can always feel

you love me. There is no need to tell me."

Love surrounded us like a warm blanket. Our families were one big family and our happy life was in sight

As Stanley drifted off he smiled.


	26. Chapter 4 page 23

-23-** The Covenant of protection**

Stanley was incredibly nervous about his ceremony this evening. I think he was worried about his new found

uncle not turning up to the ceremony.

"Come on, Stanley, hurry up and get dressed and please stop worrying, Joe will be here and I don't think he is a man who breaks his promises." I smiled at him hoping it would take the sting out of my words.

We heard a knock on the door and there was Joe as promised with Katherine, both with huge grins.

"Uncle Joe!" cried Stanley. Cliff and I looked at each other smirking. "See, Stanley, we all told you there was no need to worry." As Joe lifted Stanley up to give him a cuddle. The whole family stepped forward warmly welcoming him and shaking his hand. Katherine was shown her bedroom for the night and Joe sat down to a hot chocolate.

"Stanley" Joe reached into his bag and brought out about 5 presents in a large glittery box. He had been saving one for every year he did not see his nephew.

"These are for you, things I wanted to give you but could not due to your imprisonment. I wanted custody of you and when I came back after winning custody of you in court. That evil woman who was supposed to take care your health and well-being told me she had fostered you out. I nearly put my hands around her throat that night."

"Uncle, what Prudence said yesterday was the truth. I don't blame you and all this unnecessary guilt should be let go of. I love you and although you are not my natural parent. I still love you and nothing will change that, ever!"

Stanley brushed away the tears that fell from both their eyes.

"Now" said Stanley as he rubbed his hands together in pure excitement. "Which one should I open first?"

An hour later with presents opened and our stomachs full from the hearty buffet that Lisa had laid on. Lisa announced that it was time for Joe, Katherine, Stanley and myself to make our way to the ceremony. Because my mum and dad were not part of the coven, they watched and waved us off with Cliff staring at me. The Bond was alive with our love for each other. He seemed to be saying with his heart in his eyes that we have our happy life now and our families which were apart and separate were now one big family joined forever in the one thing that made everything possible. ~Remember, my angel, there is only love~


	27. Chapter 4 page 24

-24-

**The Covenant of protection**

As we headed to the clearing for the ceremony. I could feel Stanley's nervousness and I gave his hand a slight

squeeze and sent some reassurance along the bond.

Lisa went on ahead and we could all feel an energy building up around us. "I feel it in me, prudence, the magic of the forest and the moon shining down on us." I smiled and said I felt same when I was initiated into the coven.

"Stanley Peterson" Leo and the other members of the elder council opened their arms as they smiled. I could feel the warmth and love gravitating and swirling around us. "Welcome to our gathering. Now before we perform the ceremony, we want to make sure that you are doing this of your own free will and that your reasons are valid ones." Stanley replied that he was asking for protection from the coven and the reasons were valid enough. He bravely told them about the cruelty inflicted on him by Agatha and that he wanted to live a normal childhood.

I spoke then and said that I wished to be his protector and guardian within the coven.

Then the elders explained to Stanley the ceremonial rites and how they would bind his powers until he was old enough to deal with the telekinesis. They painted symbols of protection on his chest and head then Leo laid him on a soft blanket in the middle of a Triquettra. (The triquettra is a symbol for the triple goddess, the maiden, the mother and the wise crone. It is the symbol of the feminine.)

"Let it be understood by the gods and the goddesses that this young man seeks their protection."

Leo called the elements to the circle. (Earth, Air, Fire and Water) We all repeated "So mote it be" as per the instruction that Leo had given us "I give my blessing as an elder to bind his powers and to contain them from his magical core until Stanley reaches the adult age of eighteen." Then Leo asked if we all supported Stanley's purpose and we answered that

we did.

"This is a hope chest, it will contain his power until he reaches adulthood." We saw the the magical

core leave Stanley and enter into the small wooden ornate chest. "It is finished. So mote it be" As

we repeated the words. A sigh of relief left Stanley and he gave us a contented smile.

"You can live a normal childhood. You have us, your family and our unconditional love" I said as

we gathered him into our arms. The Elders waved at us as we left the clearing with hope renewed.


	28. Chapter 4 page 25

-25- **The Covenant of protection**

When we arrived back at Lisa's house where my parents were anxiously waiting. We walked into the front room

feeling lighter, happier and relieved that we would not have to send Stanley away from the village

My cousin who had endured much kissed us all goodnight and went upstairs to bed with a huge

grin on his face.

Both cliff and I were exhausted and Joe was asking us about our upcoming hand fasting ceremony. Cliff went into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. Everyone grinned from ear to ear as he proposed to me. "Prudence, I already knew that we were destined to be as one. That we were soul mates. I love you so much and I would be honoured to stand in the sight of the goddess and be bound to you as your husband."

"I love you too" I said smiling as he placed the promise ring that his mother had worn all the years she was married to Cliff's father as a tribute on my wedding ring finger. My life was complete, but underneath all the happiness was a unease that Agatha's followers would try to destroy the ceremony.

It was then Lisa revealed that she had been arranging the ceremony for the 21st of December. The winter solstice"Well, because you two have been so pre-occupied, I thought I might help out, your parents have offered to do the food and the flowers." I threw my arms around all of them crying happy tears.

"Thank you so much, mum, dad, Lisa, all of you have given me so much and Stanley has healed through our love and he has been reunited with you, Joe, ever since that day we found you and Katherine, he has told me through the bond how happy and how loved he feels." I was speechless and tired but contented with my life.

"Come on, my love, we need to get some sleep." He carried me lovingly up the stairs and we

undressed as we yawned heavily. We fell into bed and pulled the blankets around us then fell

asleep.


	29. Chapter 5 The leap over the broom

**Chapter 5 **

-26-

**The leap over the broom**

It had been a hectic few weeks since the plans for our hand fasting ceremony had been revealed to us. I was

nervous and I had the normal wedding day jitters that befalls every bride to be. Tomorrow, I

was getting married tomorrow!

I had to be careful and I managed to tamper with the bond that Cliff and I shared with Stanley otherwise those

jitters would filter through to Cliff and my cousin. Stanley was sensitive enough to it.

My mum and Lisa and Katherine were going with me for the final dress fitting. Lisa's gown had been altered to

fit my measurements and the first time she showed me the traditional dress she had made for her wedding

I fell in love with it instantly. The skirt of it was covered on the hems with Celtic embroidery and it had a similar

pattern about halfway up. The main material was silk and embroidered lace with two brooches to hold together

the sleeveless arms and two white ribbons in the bodice with a clasp at the back. I had chosen a flowery head

dress with white carnations and red roses.

I had opted for no underwear underneath my dress and I had chosen white satin ballet shoes. So I could just

slip them off for the bare foot tradition.

"My dear, you look breath taking" my mother said with tears of pride in her eyes "Oh mum, please don't cry,

you'll start me off." I said with tears threatening to spill. "My girl, my baby is getting married and I tell you

something? Cliff is one in a million. He really is your soul mate, isn't he?" I nodded. Lisa spoke then and told

me that she knew I was for Clifford the moment she saw me. "This is the complete joining of one family from

two"

"I love all of you so much. My cousin is safe. That woman will be sent to jail. I am marrying my true love and I

have learnt so much from Lisa and all my family. I actually don't know how much more joy I can take."

"Be prepared to receive so much more happiness, prudence, you are a wonderful kind loving person, don't be

afraid to want it." Lisa replied beaming

We left the shop feeling the love that surrounded us in abundance.


	30. Chapter 5 page 27

-27- **The Leap over the broom**

I woke up late on my wedding day! "Mum!" I yelled "Why didn't wake me up earlier?"

"Don't panic, Pru, it's only 8:30am" I grumbled as I jumped in the shower. I walked back into the

bedroom to get ready and just after I got my dress over my head. Stanley ran in and he had my

head dress. "Wow, cousin, you look stunning" he said as he handed me the flowers for my hair.

"Stanley" he looked up "I love you" he smiled and gave me a hug.

"I love you, I don't know if I will ever have enough words to thank you. You have given me a family."

I started getting tearful and so did Stanley. Before I could ruin my make-up, mum rushed in and pinned

in the flowery head dress. "Thanks, mum, how's dad holding out" I asked

"He reminds me of a lion in a cage, he's pacing over the carpet downstairs. I had to sit him down with

a magazine and give him an apple to chew on." I started laughing hard. Mum couldn't help it. She was

was holding her ribs laughing. Then Stanley was laughing as he rolled on the floor in a heap of hysterics.

"My God, you lot remind me of a pack of hyena's." My dad said as he walked in the room with the camera

"Oh, come on, dad. Now I have had a good joke to laugh at. I'm not quite so nervous any more." I choked out

"Alright" he smiled "Now lets have a photo of you and Stanley and Heather." We all stood by

the window and the light caught my dress causing a shimmering effect on the Polaroid.

"Right, my baby girl, let's get you married" My father said proudly. Stanley and mum went down

the stairs first and my dad and I followed. "Wait" I said "Who's performing the hand fasting?"

"Well, who else but Leo Barnes, dear" my mum said lovingly. I relaxed then, I trusted my teacher.

"You know we are going to be late. Heather, take Stanley in the car to the gardens and we will

follow" my dad said a little irritated. Oh how I loved my father.

They did as instructed. And my father and I locked arms as he led me to the wedding car. This was

it, my last journey as Prudence Peterson. In an hour I would be joined with my soul mate and

become Mrs Clifford Lazorner. My foresight did not predict this joy but I was full of so much love

for Cliff.


	31. Chapter 5 page 28

**The Leap over the broom**

-28-

There was a type of altar at the gardens and I swallowed down the nervousness as my dad walked

me up the aisle. "~Cliff~"

"~Yes, my dear heart~" he answered me through the bond

"~I love you now forever and beyond our mortality~"

I continued and everyone gasped as they all wondered how I had managed to get hold of my

traditional hand fasting gown. I felt their curiosity as I walked up with dad to join my future.

My chosen song to walk down the aisle was Enya's 'May it be'. I felt like I was walking on air.

And I felt ecstasy, elation, so many words came to mind and none could describe the way I loved

Cliff. I felt my heart would burst with the enormity of it all

As I turned to face Cliff. We were both tearful and my mum was sniffling but she looked so proud,

so happy for me.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered in this place of nature to join two hearts as one. All stand

and support this blessed union. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do" replied my father with pride clearly written on his face.

"Prudence, will you join with Cliff in perfect love and perfect trust?"

"I will" I said smiling "So mote it be" Leo chanted "I call upon the elements, earth, air, fire,water

to bless Prudence' commitment to Cliff" As he called the elements I felt the power of his

presence and when he was finished. The genial twinkle was firmly back in his eyes.

"The happy couple have decided to recite their own vows."

He nodded in my direction and I could barely speak but I managed.

"I struggled to find words to describe the way I feel about you. Cliff. You are my heart and my

soul. You know what I need without me having to say anything. I make a solemn and binding vow

that I will protect you and love you until the last breath leaves my body and my spirit joins the

others in the summer lands. We are one and I will honour you as such till death take me."

"Prudence, you are the morning light when I wake and when I sleep you are here" He put his

hand over his heart. "I love you like the flower loves the sun. You put your hand on mine and

nothing ever felt like that before. Like your touch. Your soul has been singing to me since that

day. I make a solemn and binding vow that I will love you and protect you till the last breath

leaves my body and my spirit joins that of the others in the summer lands. We are one and I will

honour you as such till death take me."

"I bless your joining, together as one you will weather the storm and take happiness in the calm"

Leo placed a hand fasting cord of red symbolising our passion and love for one another around

our joined hands and another cord of white silk around the red cord to symbolise our commitment

into eternity to each other beyond death.

"I ask for quiet as the voices of the old ways, of wisdom and courage bless this joining"

Leo chanted. The Audience was captivated as leaves circled around us and settled a perfect circle

on the ground. The candles lit up on their own and the chalice of water levitated and then returned

to the table behind Leo. The wind blew lightly around my hair and someone gasped.

"They are blessed indeed. The bride and Groom are glowing!"


	32. Chapter 5 page 29

-29- **The leap over the broom**

"Cliff" he looked up at me with so much love in his eyes that I had to swallow over the lump in my throat.

"Thank you for giving me my happy life. I never felt so contented as I did today, husband" Cliff looked at me

with a question in his eyes. He then gave me a cheeky smile as we held hands and took a leap of faith over the

sword and broomstick. Leo then chanted "So mote it be!" Then our music started as we led the guests to the

reception.

As we approached the gardens of the cottage. There was a crowd who turned round to look at us with hate

in their eyes. It made me shiver as they got closer. They started whispering loudly and the things I saw in their

minds made me physically sick. Then I heard it, the chanting got louder and louder.

"Burn the witches!" They all screamed as a collective and all our guests got so scared, they turned on their

heels and ran. "Silence!" yelled their leader from the back. "The heretic sinners should not die today!"

"We shall take the boy and sacrifice him or we will drive you out of this village for your evil ways!"

Leo strode forward and demanded that the leader should reveal herself. "I am their leader" the woman

yelled. It was the social worker who had tried to take Stanley before. "You!" I gasped "You tried to take

Stanley from us, from his family!"

"He must be cleansed and saved from his journey into the fiery pits of hell. For that is where he is headed!"

I started getting angry. "How dare you? Stanley is an innocent child and he has suffered enough!"

"Stanley" I called "Come here" he walked forward with his head held high and he took my hand as tears

poured down his cheeks. I whispered in his ears "Do you trust me" he nodded. I gently turned him and

then lifted his shirt so that the evil woman could see the twenty whiplash scars on my cousin's back.

"Take a good look, all of you, take a good god-damned look" They turned away from the horror of it all.

"Look at him!" I screamed "That woman locked him up in a attic for six years, she beat him and starved

him, he's just a little boy. Now you all tell me, is that justice?" One of the group came forward and spoke

to us nicely. "We didn't understand. Forgive us our ignorance. We will no longer disturb your celebration."

"I got married today to someone who is the son of a high priestess. You have all tolerated Lisa and her son

in your village for years. What turned this into a modern day witch hunt?" I asked in despair

"Fear of the unknown, miss." They all started walking away with the social worker screaming at them.

She pulled out a knife and lunged at me. I ducked and Cliff wrestled her to the ground.

"Cliff, no!" I screamed as she caught his arm with the sharp deadly blade. He screamed in agony as he rolled

away. "Drop it!" I saw a policeman aim at the mad woman with his weapon. I helped Cliff to his feet and

Lisa made him sit down on the bench while she dressed his wound.

"No!" the woman screamed as she was handcuffed and placed in a police van.

"We want to invite all our guests to my mother in law's house for a few drinks, some ale and fruit cake."

I said with a worried smile. "Cliff, Stanley, let's go home"

"Gladly, my wife, gladly" he said as he kissed my lips. "Let's start our honeymoon, my love."

We walked arm in arm towards a new future.

-2


	33. Chapter 6 A family to love

**Chapter 6**

**A family to love **

**-30- **

We went on our honeymoon with unrest in our hearts and worry for Stanley. I had several nightmares

about it and our love-making was spoilt as we were both really anxious. Cliff had so much patience with

me and he never once complained. I kept thinking that I didn't deserve someone as sweet and kind as him.

"My love" I turned round to face him as he kissed me heartily like a starved man in a desert with no water.

It was time to bond with him in body as well as minds and hearts. We did just that and as we reached the

peak of our climax together. It was like reaching into heaven together and then we both knew we were

meant to be.

"I love you so much" I said as I cried softly in his arms afterwards. I could feel his utter contentment and

it came across the bond like a soft humming from his soul.

Then I felt curiosity and amazement filtering through the bond. I turned and smiled at him.

"Cliff, do you know something I don't?" he looked at me with a cheeky grin. "I think we have just

created a new life." he said as he caressed my body. I sat up and stared at him. "Are you sure?"

I asked in shock "Honey, I am one hundred and ten % sure." I shrieked happily and threw

myself into his arms. "We are a family now! Oh Cliff, we are going to be parents." Our hearts were full and

we celebrated by making love all night. I could hardly contain my excitement when we phoned our

parents. Lisa was overjoyed and so was Stanley.

Our destiny was apparent and this was the beginning of our new life together. A week later when we

returned from Paris. My mum, dad and Lisa threw a celebratory welcome home. Stanley was looking

healthier and happier. Stanley's uncle and his cousin Katherine were there too. Love and respect was

part of our family motto and our lives just moulded together as one in perfect harmony.

Mr Barnes came round to congratulate us on our impending arrival. I did not know if my heart could

receive much more joy because it felt as though my heart would burst with any more.


	34. Chapter 6 page 31

-31- **A family to love**

A few months passed and then a few more. I was eight and a half months gone when I went into labour. Cliff had built a nursery section in our bedroom and he had made all the mobiles by hand. It seemed he could not wait for the day our daughter was born. Neither could I. My belly stretched over my feet by two inches. It was like carrying twins. Also our bond had been interrupted by the pregnancy so he didn't like me to go out too much.

Lisa had added another parlour room onto the house for my birthing and my dad had helped with getting a birthing bed. One of the priestess' from the pagan society was a trained midwife. And as my contractions increased she helped me into my night gown while Cliff sat me up for her to ease the small shift over my head and as I sat back another contraction gripped me. Cliff put his hand on my tummy as the pain rode through my body.

A few hours later my waters broke and the contractions increased. Cliff was sitting behind me massaging my back as the pain ripped through me. "I can't do this" I wailed. "You can, love, it's nearly over" he soothed.

The priestess motioned to the gas and air and Cliff handed me the tube to breathe on.

"Prudence, the head is crowning, it should not be too long now my dear." Cliff reached down between my legs to feel the head of his baby daughter. He grinned and kissed me then. "Right, prudence, when I say push, just push as hard as you can" I nodded and gasped for breath. "Now, push my girl!" I sat up using his knees for leverage and pushed with all the strength I had left in my body. The midwife had a blanket ready as the baby left my tired body. We both cried as she cleaned the babies eyes, ears and nose then she placed my wondrous child on my tummy for me. "I have the perfect name for you my darling child." Cliff and I both sniffled and decided to call her Athena as we gazed at her with love. She opened her eyes and looked at me then.

"My heart is full of joy, Cliff , how can our lives get much better than this?" He looked at me with happy tears then. "I love you so much, Prudence" he ran to get Stanley and the rest of the family. We had lost Joe two months ago to cancer. Stanley held little Athena in his arms so gently and kissed her little cheeks as two tear drops made their way down his cheeks. "Oh Stanley, don't be sad, he is always watching us." I said smiling at him. "I know, I wish he had been here to see me hold my niece." I nodded knowingly.

My mum and my dad guided him so Cliff and I could rest up.


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**As my little Athena grew year by year, so to did my fears for her future grow. What kind of life would**

**she have growing up in a narrow-minded village such as Harrow. Our family had made an agreement**

**to leave the village if things became worse for us. My mother and father wanted a quiet life as they were**

**older and were ready to move to Keighley. They had retired with a healthy sized pension and invested it into a bungalow in the larger town of Yorkshire. My husband Cliff and Lisa were getting hounded every day. People avoided us and the attitude they showed was a close second to religious persecution. I had to**

**admit defeat and agreed with Cliff that Stanley was never safe as long as he lived here.**

**It distressed me that even in the 21****st**** century that people let their fear rule them. The village obviously**

**had not moved on in time with the rest of the world. I had fought so hard to change their misconception of**

**us. We were still a normal family who cried the same tears and bled the same blood. In the end I had resigned myself to pitying those who had hatred for us. We had done nothing to earn their hatred except be**

**who we were, Ourselves.**

**Lisa and Cliff started searching for a place to live and we chose Bingley. There was a big house about five minutes away from the high street with a large patio and garden. It had five bedrooms, two bathrooms and**

**a conservatory. Lisa put her house up for sale and a potential buyer viewed it three days after seeing the house was up for sale. He was a retired businessman who was looking forward to a quiet country life.**

**They agreed a price and my mum and dad put up the rest of the collateral for our new family home.**

**We settled into town life quite well and Leo Barnes came looking for Lisa as he had a question to ask her...**

**They were married a few weeks later in Gretna green. I always knew my destiny would come to fruition**

**in a little village called Harrow. Stanley attended the senior school and was extremely popular with the girls. To say I was completely ecstatic with the way my life had turned out was an understatement. I **

**said to Lisa once that I didn't know if my heart could not receive nor take any more joy. Well I was wrong.**

**My little Athena is five now and I have a surprise for Cliff. Two actually…**


End file.
